What I Like About You
by ScreenName7
Summary: Story about how Neville and Parvati finally get together. Goes with my other story Meant To Be. This is the scene mentioned in the other one, when Parvati lists all the things she likes about Neville.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the characters.

So this is the scene that was mentioned in my other Neville/Parvati story. You should read that one too. Maybe even review it? I never used to review the fics I read until I started writing stories (which was like today..) and getting nice reviews. It makes me feel so good! (Even when I get criticism.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati lay in her bed in the 7th year girls' dormitories. No matter what she did, she couldn't get to sleep. _How could he think that I only want to be with him because he's good looking? I would never go out with him just because of that. I mean, it doesn't hurt, but he didn't have to make me feel so horrible. Because it's not true. There's a million things I love about him. _

Parvati turned over and thought about how she could get Neville to understand that she truly cared for him. Then suddenly it came to her. She didn't know how it hadn't occurred to her before. It was so simple!

_Tell him..._

_-----_

Over in the boys' dormitories, Neville couldn't sleep either. He felt terrible about what he said to Parvati. He shouldn't have made the assumption that she only wanted him for his looks, even though it was probably true.

Maybe he should apologise. Yes, he would find her in the morning and say he was sorry about the things he said.

Feeling much better, Neville flipped on to his back and fell asleep.

----

The next morning Parvati woke up with a start. Today was the day she was going to tell Neville about her feelings for him. She wasn't going to flirt or try to get him to do anything. She was simply going to tell him everything she loved about him. And if he didn't want to do anything about it, that was fine. She could handle rejection.

Parvati got up to get dressed and mentally prepare for putting herself on a limb. She was surprised at how nervous she felt. She was _never _nervous around guys and she wasn't even talking to Neville yet.

Suddenly, she was terrified that he would just walk away. Normally, she wouldn't care if a guy didn't like her. She would just move on to the next one. But Neville was different. Parvati realized that this feeling was different. And that, more than anything, terrified her.

But she had to do it. If she didn't, she would regret it later and wonder what would have happened if she wasn't afraid he would reject her.

So, with her head held high, she walked downstairs to pour her heart out.

-----

When Parvati got downstairs, she was surprised to see Neville already there looking at the staircase. He walked towards her.

"Parvati, look, I just wanted to—"

"Neville, wait. I want to tell you something first. Well, actually, a lot of things."

Parvati took a deep breath. _Well, here goes._

"The thing is, I care a lot about you. You are the kindest person I have ever met. I remember in 1st year, when I lost my cat, you spent hours looking with me when my even best friend had given up. I don't know if I even thanked you, but it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"You're also loyal. You would never betray anyone and I doubt if you've ever told a secret. I know that if you and I were together, I would feel secure with you and I know that you would never hurt me."

By now, Neville face was very pink and he was looking embarrassed but pleased.

"Neville, you are so brave. And determined too. When we were in the DA, you would never give up until you could cast a spell exactly the way it was supposed to be. The things you did in the Department of Mysteries were amazing. Even when you were hurt, you tried to help and protected your friends. I love that so much about you. I wish I was as brave as you were."

Neville looked pained. "I'm not br—"

Parvati cut him off. "Of course you are, Neville! You're kind, sweet and brave and you don't even know it. And you're dead sexy."

Neville raised his eyebrows.

"It's true. The fact that you don't know you're sexy makes you even sexier."

Neville just shook his head disbelievingly. Parvati sighed.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I couldn't care less about what you look like. I love so many things about you that I couldn't even list them all. I know I've been superficial in the past but this is different. I've never cared so much about a person. You're different. I like you so much that it scares me."

Parvati stopped talking and looked at Neville. He was staring at the ground. She waited a moment to let him absorb all the things she'd said. He didn't say anything, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I–I'll just go then.."

She turned to go back to her dorm to have a good cry but Neville grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"All that stuff you said. Did you really mean it?"

Parvati was shocked. "Of course I meant it! Do you know how nervous I was before I came down? You have no idea how hard it is to take a risk like that. But if you can't see that the reason I did all this is that I like you a lot, then there's no hope at a—"

Her rant was cut off by Neville's lips on hers. She was surprised that Neville had done something as forward as this. He was usually so shy! But she couldn't complain. She was used to being the leader in a relationship but she like this new change. She put her arms around him and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, they both had huge smiles. This felt right. Being together felt natural. Parvati leaned her forehead on Neville's and looked into his eyes.

_And at that moment, they both knew this was what was supposed to happen. There was no question about it. This was going to last forever._

So how was it? I hope was wasn't too long. You should let me know what you think. REVIEW!

Thanks to RefinedOrderlySincereElegant for giving me the idea to do this story. Wouldn't have done it if she hadn't mentioned the idea in her review for my other NL/PP fic. 

Does that tell you something? If you want me to write more, you have to _tell me._


End file.
